


The Journal of "Pris", Lilmothiit Dragonborn

by ElderScrollsValjean, Pris (ElderScrollsValjean)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderScrollsValjean/pseuds/ElderScrollsValjean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderScrollsValjean/pseuds/Pris
Summary: A lilmothiit arrives in Raven Rock, days before the reappearance of Alduin in Skyrim.  A former amateur bard, she seeks to establish herself as a jeweler, and soon becomes Thane of Falkreath.  That would be just the beginning...Presented as a character's journal (using [Take Notes - Journal of the Dragonborn]).  Essentially an in-character written log of my game, to make the experience more...immersive.





	1. Welcome to the North

**Author's Note:**

> In 4E 198, Pris arrived in Cyrodiil, to strike out on her own. There, she promptly fell afoul of the law, when a zealous guard mistook her for a thief. The real thief, a member of the Thieves' Guild, made their escape, and Pris was merely in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and looked a little too suspicious. (Not helped by the fact that Lilmothiit are, of course, a rare sight in all of Tamriel, let alone Cyrodiil!) The guard was not able to spell Pris' actual name, so she took the nickname "Pris" from the "prisoner" designation in her record.  
> Before long, she fell in with the orcish bard, Lurbuk. The unlikely pair soon struck out together, and made an unlikely tidy income as a traveling bardic duo. By 4E 201, they had gone their separate ways; Lurbuk to Morthal in Skyrim, and Pris to Raven Rock in Morrowind. It is there that Pris' story begins, but she would not stay there long. Foul and mysterious occurrences were afoot in Raven Rock, that were a little too hot for Pris. So Pris soon found herself on another ship, bound for Skyrim, not long before the reappearance of Alduin.

**Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201**  
Arrived in Solstheim last night. Nightmares about hammering a pillar around the big Stone outside town, shouting vague threats at it as I hammered. Torched by two masked thugs - to DEATH! Woke up in a fright. Tried to sleep again, with the same nightmare.  
...  
Saw two unsavory types outside town, over a corpse. Talos, what is going on in Raven Rock?! Killed one with my mace... the cheap thing I picked up on the boat over here. I've never handled a mace before. Well, now it's blooded! Lost sight of the second, and tried to heal behind cover, knowing he'd jump out any second with flames shooting forth. Oh Talos, I can see the Stone from here! The nightmare! I knew I would have to close quickly while dodging his arrows. Took one in the side; thank Talos it missed my knee! Well... now it's two thugs down (not the ones from my dream), and I have a bow. Ho ho ho...  
...  
Dragged those two worthless fetchers down to the shore and let the waves take them (to hungry slaughterfish, I hope)! Might as well claim their belongings. Mostly what I would call junk (but what a vendor would happily turn around and call "treasures"), but a few valuables. Maybe my luck will turn around?  
...  
Will try my hand in the mines (oof), and maybe dabble in jewelry-crafting, like grandpa?  
...  
Looks like those n'wah robbed and murdered a poor would-be entrepreneur jewelry-maker. A CHILLING coincidence! Would be wrong to take everything he had. He had nice clothes- but I left those for his burial. Talos guide him to Sovngarde. His poor luck may be good for me any way; seems he discovered (and left instructions on-!) a method of crafting jewelry from a metal I've never heard of, before. Stalhrim? Seems popular on this island? Maybe my entrepreneurial edge?  
...  
That stone I saw - The Earth Stone. I... touched it, and found myself pounding on one of those weird pillars, taunting it, just like my nightmare! A weird echoing voice... Oh Talos, save us all! I... I can't leave Solstheim yet, but... I don't know what to do?!  
Maybe I SHOULD go to Skyrim! Lurbuk's not happy there, but at least there's nothing WEIRD like this happening!  
...  
Feet flew me all the way to Raven Rock mine, back in town. Guess I'll put this new pickax to use? Try to forget about what I saw. (It's working?)  
Also, playing errand-girl to the blacksmith, reclaiming his "borrowed" tool. Another pickax... ancient, from the look of it. This is what they use to mine that "stalhrim" rock? Strange.  
Cra- lun- 'eccentric' old fellow with the axe asked if I'd find his dead old ancestor, and look for evidence he was murdered? I guess I have to, if I want to work as a miner? (But remember not to call him "crazy" (while he's listening) - seems touchy about that.)  
Humans are weird!  
Bonus-! He gave me some new clothes, and a lantern! Well... he watched me pick them up, and didn't say anything, at least... that's... just as good, right? Ha-ha... (I'll ask him before I go, mom.)  
...  
Crazy human... not that one, the blacksmith. I brought back his axe, and now he doesn't even want it! Said he just didn't want the other crazy human to take it. Told me to take it. ...Okay! Don't question it, I guess! (I swear mom, I'm not stealing! Again. This time. -Promise, though!)  
...  
\- That lantern I picked up is useless, as is. I learned how to "smelt"! So... I slagged that lantern into some iron bars. That's a start! Now what in Oblivion do I do with them?  
...  
I made a ring with a little wolf head on it. Neat! Not worth much, though. Just quicksilver after all, but it's cute. Think I'll keep it.  
...  
Something weird is going on here. I don't... I don't like "the weird".  
...  
I ate a bug! GROOOOOOOOOSS! I don't know why!  
Made me feel... ugh... like magic was hard. -er. Harder. Just... ugh. Ptuh! (I'm not going crazy, mom.) The people here though... they're building these weird shrines... for no reason! They don't know! ...Guess that makes me even saner on average, right? Sanest girl in Solstheim! "I may be sane, but I'm sane like a lilmothiit! Because I am one!" ...I'll stop.  
They talk to themselves, when they do it. Lifelessly, like undead creatures in plays. It's creepy.  
...  
This dunmer sheriff... Arano... he's so suspicious of "outsiders". Stuffy, but... I actually kinda like him. Not LIKE-like, just... I don't know; makes me smile a bit, now and then. He's... funny in a way, I don't know. Like you can hear a wink whenever he gives you a stern warning. Like it's just for show.  
Well, off to the mine! Where my fame and fortune no doubt begins.  
(I'm being positive, mom, really. Just having grins.)  
Seeing all this flora going unharvested... might be an opportunity there, but UGH, the labor! Sometimes I wish I'd been a wizard. Seems like they can just... DO things, without effort or explanation. If -I- could do that...? Hmm. Maybe I'll talk to the next wizard I see. Ha!  
...  
I hate spiders! Didn't think I'd need armor and weapons as a miner!  
Maybe these are what did that old man in... yeah, a conspiracy of spiders.  
I don't think the guy will buy that story, without proof, though.  
...  
Talos preserve me. The mine leads to an ancient crypt. Imagine! I wonder why this guy died? Dumb n'wah fetching dead nords and their dumb intricate, trapped tombs!  
-Found him. To the surprise of nobody, he's dead. Has been for almost two hundred years. Imagine!  
Turns out EEC sent him here NOT to mine, but for (*drumming*...) grave-robbery! What a paragon. Lets hear it for the EEC!  
Don't know what's worse, them or these dumb crypts with their dumb intricate traps. (I promise mom, I never wanted to be an "adventurer". I got lost on my way to the bard's college!)  
Fetcher found a glowing sword, and a magic door. Guess what's behind it? PENDULUMS!

 **Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201**  
Mag-nificent!  
...The irony of writing a journal next to a dead tomb-raider with his journal is not lost on me.  
Huff, this sword is almost bigger than I am!  
I can not wait to leave this place.  
Oddly enough, I think some of these items may be... too valuable to sell. That's... such a weird concept, to me, but some of these things, I don't know... feel like they belong in a museum!  
Maybe... maybe once I get paid, I'll take the boat to Skyrim. It's cold as hell there, but... might be... safer?  
(You'll like this mom, I found an amulet of Mara! Maybe I -will- marry before I'm too old.)  
...  
Found a book, "The Holds of Skyrim," on my way out of the mine. A sign?  
...  
After selling some loot, I still don't have much, but it's something. Carrying too much with me, probably. Should probably liquidate more.  
...  
I want to look around this dreary island a little more, before setting sail. Curiosity. (I'll be careful, mom.)  
...  
Yipe. Stepped outside town, and what's the first thing I see? 3 monsters attacking a guard. Loosed a couple arrows, then booked it back to town, for backup. Just remembered I can be kinda handy with a bow, sometimes.  
...  
Met a powerful wizard! Neloth! I don't know a lot about him, but I remember the name! From... somewhere. Funny guy. Thinks somebody's after him.  
Ran some errands for Neloth, and he let me use his staff enchanter! I don't... think I really want to, though. I did find a neat staff! Guess what it does. Harvesting! Little flying lights bring me plants! So handy! Picking is a real chore! 

**Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201**  
The mines are open in Raven Rock, again! Everybody seems happier, now. Except the security guy, Arano. But... I know he is. He's just being funny, still. He came to personally thank me! Maybe I'll stick around a LITTLE longer. Enough to make a bit more profit, before sailing for Skyrim. Excited!  
Going to grab my pickaxes and start swinging!  
...  
After an afternoon in the ebony mine, I was able to cast quite a bit of ebony jewelry! Grandpa would be proud.  
I'll see what I can get for them in the morning, and then it's set sail for Skyrim. 

**Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201**  
Okay. This. Is. Too. Strange.  
I have never sleepwalked before. I'm standing at another damn stone, hammering away. I'm awake, now. What am I doing here?! I'm getting out of here, and today! 

**Last Seed, 22st, 4E 201**  
A few days ago, one of those big hovering creatures in Solstheim killed an entire Skald hunting party! I was... able to obtain... a big furry coat and boots from one, and now that I'm in... what is this place...? Right, Windhelm. Now that I'm here, I'm so glad for these clothes. It is literally freezing, here. Maybe I can get a carriage to somewhere warmer. I hear "The Rift" is nice?  
...  
Overheard somebody saying that a boy in town is trying to contact "The Dark Brotherhood"? I thought they were a myth. I... can't walk away. I'm going to check on the boy.  
...  
I lost my lunch in a bush. The... "sacrament" the boy performed... a corpse, strewn about... Talos, what in Oblivion...?  
He is set on having the woman who runs the orphanage in Riften murdered. She supposedly abuses all the children there. What kind of woman would do that? I... was heading there any way... I may - I should probably check in, see what's what! 

**Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201**  
The weather is SO much nicer in Riften! But I have to follow up at the orphanage...  
...  
Well. This "Grelod the Kind" hasn't made a positive impression. She beats the children regularly, starves them, keeps them imprisoned, and won't let them be adopted.  
SOMEbody should... do something.  
...  
The people of Riften seem unable- or unWILLING to do anything about this Grelod. I've even spoken to the Jarl, and she doesn't even seem interested!  
(Forgive me for what I'm thinking, mom. Guide me, Talos.)  
...  
I was just approached by a con-man! He wants me to join his... Oh Talos, is the Thieves' Guild real? 

**Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201**  
I decided to leave Riften. Somebody eventually will have to take care of that Grelod... but it doesn't have to be me.  
...  
Arrived in Falkreath, and started hiring myself out for errands. Retrieved a lost journal from a mine overrun with bandits. Discovered that these guys all wear fur armor... and that if I did the same, I could walk around right next to them, without them suspecting a thing.  
I should remember not to be dressed like a bandit when I walk back into town, though!  
...  
Steward of Falkreath gave me a bounty on a bandit leader. What a milk-drinker he turned out to be! Took him down with my bare hands! Two hits!  
...  
Not sure how I feel about Falkreath's jarl. Kinda smarmy, and mildly condescending - but still appreciative, and kinda... funny?  
...  
What is it with bandits and mines?  
...And... orichalcum, seriously? Who mines -that-, that isn't an orc?! I mean yes, my bow's orcish, but only because it's the best I can afford. ...Currently.  
Okay... the bandit leader IS an orc. Fine.  
...  
Killed the bandit leader, slept in his bed, took ALL the bandits' food, and I'm gone! Even smelted the ore into ingots, and slipped out with none the wiser!  
(It's not theft, if it's from bandits, mom. ...I don't think it is. ...Is it?) 

**Last Seed, 28th, 4E 201**  
Wow, so... now I'm the Thane of Falkreath! It means I'm kind of a low-rank noble? It wasn't hard to get, really. Do good deeds, like killing bandits and helping people with things.  
I also have a house! ...I had to build the whole thing myself, though. Even my bed! Talos help me, I'm tired.  
(I still think you'd be proud, mom.)  
...  
There was a damn necromancer on my property! (I think that's still my property...) They set up an altar a little way down the hill, by the road. Bones and everything.  
I used "THE BOW OF FALKREATH", and a flaming arrow, to make her into what she loves. 

**Last Seed, 29th, 4E 201**

_[This page has a hesitant rip partway down the spine, as if it was almost torn out, but ultimately left in place. The lettering is smaller than usual, and a little smuged.]_

...I feel like I should say that I'm not really writing to my mother. This is really just for me. She's never going to read this. I... just like to pretend that I can still talk to her, somehow.

-Whoever-winds-up-reading-this- 

_[The previous line is struck through, and the final line is somehow smaller, and looks hastily scrawled.]_

Nevermind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pris continues her adventures in Skyrim, makes a friend, and finds herself inescapably drawn to adventuring. Sights are seen, bandits are slain, ancient artifacts are treated irreverently, and Pris starts a long journey, going far beyond seven thousand steps.

**Last Seed, 31st, 4E 201**  
I overheard somebody saying something was happening in Helgen. Seemed like a decent hike, so I thought I would go take a look. I haven't been there before. As I made my way up the road, I stopped suddenly, and progressed more slowly toward the gate. In an instant, I felt something was wrong. It felt... dead. In that same moment, I saw that though the gates were closed, there were no guards posted. It was silent as a tomb. I couldn't believe what I saw next.  
I heard it first, felt the air shift, as the massive wings beat, and the DRAGON swept up from where it lay perched - as if napping(!), and went flew overhead, with a dreadful roar.  
I need to get to Whiterun. Tell the Jarl, or something! ... Scouted out Helgen, and as expected, there wasn't much to find. Getting late... will make camp for the night, and hit the road for Whiterun after first light.

 **Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201**  
Came across a nord woman, lying passed out in front of the stables. Sofia is her name. She's kind of funny, seemingly homeless, but ready and willing to fight alongside me.  
Warned the jarl about the dragon, and... now I've been asked by the jarl to go seek some treasure out of some cave, for the court wizard. (Damn it, mom... I didn't WANT to be an adventurer! Honest! Can't I just sell jewelry? Actually, now I think of it, didn't grandpa do some adventuring, too?)  
Sofia's all excited to go. Huzzah. (Or is she? I honestly can't tell, sometimes.)

 **Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201**  
That adventure can wait a little while, right? Hey, they have no way of knowing I'm even coming back alive, right? I stopped by the inn to relax a little. Found a lute and drum! Fixed a strap on the lute, just the way Lurbuk showed me to.  
(I bought them, mom. I mean... I don't... think they were for sale, but... I put thirty-five septims on the counter, and played them both in front of the innkeeper. She seemed happy! I know the price of a lute and drum! I think I did pretty good, even if there wasn't any audience outside the innkeeper and Sofia. ...I'll rest and play again tonight, for the crowd, free of charge.)  
...  
That was great! Sang and played a while (I just knew that the infamous "Song #2" would not play well here - which is alright, because I don't like that one anyway), finished off with some drumming. Got standing applause! These nords are awful polite, when the ale is flowing. Odd that the guards drink through that little mouth-hole in their helmets, but hey, leave it to nords to figure THAT maneuver out! Had some salmon and... a... -little- Alto wine. (Yeah... I finished off the bottle.) Now to bed, and... ugh, off to some cave, in the morning. (I know mom, positive thoughts!)

 **Heartfire, 2nd, 4E 201**  
Saw a guy wearing the armor of an imperial soldier. I said "Hello!" to be polite.  
He asked, "Gray-Mane, or Battle-Born?"  
Huh? Ugh... I don't have time for that. I can't think of anybody whose got time for that. I just shrugged and waved, walking away.  
"Long live the empire!" he said, and I said, "Long live the empire!" back. I'm all for the empire, but I can't get involved in sectarian nonsense.  
...  
We saw a sabrecat attacking a Vigilant of Stendarr. ...That was not pretty. There wasn't even time enough for me to loose an arrow, in time to save him. Cat ran off. I'll say a prayer for him. (The vigilant, not the cat.)  
...  
Saw a giant camp! (I mean, a camp of giants.) I'd heard there were giants in Skyrim, but to really see one... wow. Even from afar. Far, far, afar. I've heard exactly how friendly they can be.  
...  
I feel a little sorry for Sofia, having only a dress to wear, as we make our way up this mountain, with me in this big coat. She doesn't seem bothered though, and she did spend the night in a bale of hay, not wearing a stitch. I guess it's true that nords don't mind cold.  
...  
Bleak Falls Barrow! What a sight. It's absolutely enormously built-up on the outside. -And I see another bandit, from here. An archer, no doubt. I'll probably get in disguise, and play this safe! "Greetings, fellow bandits!" (Yes mom, they are that dumb.)  
So far, so good! Slipped right by the two bandits (Seems a small number, for a place this big!) guarding the exterior. Talos, the size of the DOORS on this place!  
...  
Uh... THAT was impressive! I watched a bandit throw a switch, and a thousand poisoned arrows shot out at him, killing him. So this crypt is definitely trapped. Looks like he set the markers to eagle-whale-eagle?! That's not even close to right! The clues set in stone (literally!) clearly say snake-snake-whale! Can't he read... pictures?  
...  
There's a voice up ahead. Wait... how did both these guys get past all these spider-webs, without breaking them? ...Oh, unless... are these... new? Like, VERY new? (I really hate spiders, mom. I don't mean the little ones.)  
...  
So that was about the second-largest spider I've ever seen, just descending from the roof of the crypt. How much do I enjoy fighting giant spiders? Well, a couple flaming arrows put an end to it. Rescued some s'wit that got trapped in the spider's web. He sped off, shouting about not sharing the treasure, and woke up a few more zombies than he could fight off. Thanks for waking them up, guy! He didn't survive that encounter. (Not my fault he can't fight, mom - but saving him also wasn't a priority.) I found a golden dragon claw on him. Not sure if it's worth anything. Anyway, we're pressing on.  
So this puzzle door is actually a little more clever. A massive door with spinning rings with symbols on them. You have to have the right key to open it... which is apparently what this golden dragon claw is. The symbols for the puzzle are carved on the bottom. Bear-moth-owl.  
...  
Talos, this makes me so hungry. (I know mom, you told me to always carry an apple with me, in case I need to eat it. And if I have to eat it... get another one. Fortunately, I must have collected about a dozen, from all the supplies the bandits stored.)  
...  
All these zombies! "Drow-ger", I think the nords call them? Well... I think they're making me a little less afraid of zombies. Found the mage's special treasure. Looks like those decorative plates that old argonian used to sell, in the market. Massive chest, lots of loot... Same old score.  
The weird thing is there was a bunch of... magic words written on this wall. It's all dwemer-ish, to me, but the really weird thing was all this magic energy flying off one of the words. I thought it was going to melt my face off or something! (It didn't, mom. Still the prettiest lilmothiit around! In Skyrim, anyway.)  
...  
No wonder I was hungry, it's almost nightfall! We came out of the cave, and it looks like we're actually closer to my sha- I mean, to The Manor of Lady Falkreath(!) than to Whiterun. (The very, very, humble manor of Lady Falkreath. ...Okay mom, the shack I slapped together.) We'll head there for the night, and bring the mage his ancient dinner plate in the morning. Come to think of it, I don't have any dishes, yet...  
...  
Got jumped by a pair of wolves on the way home. Sofia killed them both, before I could lend a hand! Talos, she straight-up impaled one when it leapt at her! Impressed. Got home safe. Going to collapse, now. This bed looks like mammoth dung, but it's sturdy enough. Sofia sings a pretty song, I must admit.

 **Heartfire, 3rd, 4E 201**  
...Did I say "morning"? (No, I didn't lie in bed all day, mom. I actually got up at a reasonable hour, and did a little jewelry-making. I'm getting pretty good! I also added on to the house, 'a bit'. Actually, you wouldn't BELIEVE how much I got done, today. My 'addition' is about four times the size of the original house. It's mostly just the frame, walls, and roof, but still-! I also managed to cobble together a respectable looking bed, and a decent one for the house steward.)  
It's evening now... I'd better hump my way down to Whiterun... ugh...

 **Heartfire, 4th, 4E 201**  
Back in Whiterun. The monument to Talos is immense! Truly a sight to behold. (I made an offering and prayed for you, mom. ...But you know that.) Well, time to give the mage his dinner plate. (Yes, I washed all the bits of salmon from my dinner off it.)  
...  
Oh Talos. Well, the mage and jarl were well pleased with the dinner plate, or "dragon stone" I recovered. But a report just came in of a dragon at The Western Watchtower, and they want ME to go scouting with the jarl's men?! Oh, no thank you, I'm fine right he- ugh. Fine... I guess I do want to see how this plays out... Sofia echoed my incredulity, but... what can I do?  
I have heard that nords tend to look down on other races, especially dunmer, but Irileth certainly seems to command the respect of the men under her, as well as the jarl.  
...Talos, The Western Watchtower is in ruins, and set ablaze! I... guess the dragon didn't wait for us!  
...  
The dragon is slain! My arrow was the final one that felled it. (It was a sight to behold mom, really!) Then the beast's body crumbled before my eyes, and more of that magic flew off it at me, like in Bleak Falls Barrow. Without thinking, I shouted some word I'd never heard before, and saw the air ripple out with the force of it. I've never seen anything like that! "FOOS!" The nord guards say I'm "dragonborn"?! Peculiar, to say the least!  
...  
Nightfall by the time I got back to Whiterun. Guard threw out a pair of redguards, who were looking for a fugitive. One offered to pay if I found any information on her. Saw a redguard woman in the inn... could that be her?  
Then a mighty shout rocked the city. "DOUGH-VAH-KEEN!" Sounded... oddly familiar? Yet totally foreign. Louder than when I split the air in front of me, earlier. Ominous!  
...  
That was a momentous talk with the jarl! First, the jarl agrees I'm "dragonborn"... and that shout was a "summons" from- "The Gray Beards"! OOOOOH! AHHHH! Take a wild guess where they live? Only at the tippiest tip toppermost of the tallest mountain in all Tamriel, the "Throat of the World!" ...Yes, they seriously want me to go climb 'the tallest mountain', now. It's "a great honor" to be so summoned! Great pain in the tail, I say! Well, I'll just hop on the nearest coach- oh, wait, what? You don't say-! I have to walk? "Journey of seven thousand steps"? "Great pilgrimage"? Sounds delightful! I can't wait!  
Second though, I'm now Thane of Whiterun! (Double Thane in Skyrim, mom! Who's the favorite daughter, NOW?! Ha-ha!) And for just five thousand septims, this lovely modest manor in Whiterun can be YOURS-! If I run into another homeowner of a build-it-yourself, or otherwise ramshackle hut with the title of "thane", I'm going to get suspicious. (I wonder if "thane" is actually nordish for "royal sucker".)  
Guess I'll take a hike in the morning... the honor, the prestige, the sheer joy...  
Right now, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I have a jaunty song to play, to celebrate my numerous honors, including my recent Thanity. Off to the inn!

 **Heartfire, 5th, 4E 201**  
So I took another blacksmithing day. Local Whiterun smiths don't seem to care much if any old yahoo walks up and makes use of their forge, in the middle of the smiths' busy day. Anyway, those old "Gray-Beards" can let their beards get a little grayer. I'm a busy vixen!  
I was inspired. I made the prettiest bow! Took some firewood (free!), added a scrap of leather, a bit of glass, a touch of gold... oh Talos, it's so pretty. (I put a little extra work on it mom, and... oh, you'd call it "exquisite," for sure!) Can't wait to see the quarry I can take down with this! Sold the old orcish thing I've been lugging around for a pretty stack of septims. This bow's even lighter! My back rejoices.  
Talked to a priestess of Kynareth named Danica, out in "the wind district", about the big tree in town. Looks like it's seen better days. She wants me to go get a magic knife and get some sap on it from another magic tree to heal this one. I'll keep it in mind, when I'm out taking care of business. ...  
Well THAT was funny! Sofia and I went to take care of some nearby bandits. I punched the last one, then lifted her over my head and slammed her into the ground - all the while, Sofia's throwing fireballs at her. And the poor thing's still surprised, shouting, "I'm on fire!" and crying for help. Ah...  
I mean... It was KIND-OF funny. ...To me.  
Bandits must love soup, from the ingredients they keep around... Talos, I have so many cabbages... (You know how I feel about cabbage, mom. Gross.)  
Guess I blew my cover, because the bandits outside put up a lot more of a fight than their leader. Not that I- WE couldn't handle them. Slammed another one down the stairs.  
Guess they like salmon even more than soup, from the tables they set! Good taste, at least! I also stocked up on apples (your little girl listens, mom), and the usual loot. And oh, did the salt flow! Ha-ha! I think I actually make more money off the bandits than I do off the bounty for their leader.  
Well, so much for the "Silent Moons" camp. These bandit gangs, thinking their names are so impressive. Maybe the "Loud Moon" Bandits will be more of a threat, right? Ha! Bandits and their silly gang names...

 **Heartfire, 6th, 4E 201**  
This morning, I got to try out the new bow! Oh, it works a treat. I felled a grazing buck with a perfect single head-shot, just like dad showed me how, that time at grandpa's. I was so proud!  
How big a fool was I to think I'd have similar results with a mammoth, though? That took some real work, but at least it was some distance away, so I had time to take it down before it could gore me!  
I'm... REALLY not thrilled with the idea of eating SNOUT STEAK, though! Can't believe some people cook that! Here, try it with cabbage, it's an old lilmothiit delicacy. Very gourmet. Worth quite a few septims, don't you think? Ha!  
Well. Off on my journey of SEVEN - THOUSAND - STEPS!

 **Heartfire, 8th, 4E 201**  
On my way from the carriage-stop in Riften to The Throat of the World, I shot down another dragon! This is getting silly. On the other hand, their remains are valuable... and I guess I'm... getting more powerful?  
...  
So, I met the Graybeards. They taught me some words... (Not that kind, mom.) I guess it's draconic, instead of dwemerish, after all. (And no, they weren't swears.) Shouting different dragon words, give me the power to magically shove people, and run incredibly fast, so far. Whee! All of this is very strange. (How much you want to bet they want ME to be the one that fights all the dragons, mom? At least I'm... pretty good at it? Talos, I just wanted to play songs and make jewelry!)  
Maybe they'll let me sleep here before I go... ugh... find some old horn in a cave full of spiders, zombies, and traps. (I really didn't want to be an adventurer, mom... I really didn't.) I bet it's the kind of horn they drink mead out of, right? Ha! I wonder if they have anything good to eat... I did see some cabbage, though, so maybe not. Gross.  
...  
Not a single guest bed in the place. These guys aren't big on hospitality, I guess. Couldn't find the kitchen, either. I'll just set up a tent on the doorstep, I guess! I'm only "The Dragonborn", not like I'm some honored guest, right?! I'll just stay out of the way! You guys go on being gray. That's obviously much more important.


	3. A Game of Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ancient drinking horn is sought, and finally retrieved, when Pris meets with a paranoid "Blade". A mammoth comes to the dragonborn's aid against a vampire. Illicit substances traded on the black market. A fugitive is taken alive. Magic blades and magic trees are sought. The population of bandits, and dragons in Skyrim is thinned. Pris is inducted in, and begins to rise through, the ranks of The Thieves' Guild. Somebody _dares_ perform " **The Black Sacrament** " against The Dragonborn?

**Heartfire, 11th, 4E 201**  
Sofia and I made our way down the mountain without incident, to Morthal via coach, then trekked to the crypt. After fighting our way through an unimpressively small amount of zombies and skeletons, we reached the resting place of the drinking horn of whatever-his-name-is.  
Too bad the horn wasn't there!  
Instead, there's a note saying to meet somebody in Riverwood. Ugh.

**Heartfire, 13th, 4E 201**  
Made it to Riverwood, and asked to rent "The Attic Room" like the note said. What a stupid code. Innkeeper acted like I hadn't recognized her from hovering over the shoulder of Whiterun's court mage, and surrendered the ancient drinking horn. I should just leave. Would serve her right. But... ugh... I guess I'm curious enough to see what in Oblivion she wants... (Also, I was right, mom. This is definitely a drinking horn. I can still smell traces of the ancient mead!)  
This Delphine is a real character, with all her secrecy stuff. Codes, secret passages... Wonder who she's hiding from. She wants me to meet her in Kynesgrove. I told her I'd be a while, and she ran off. Meanwhile, I raided her room of supplies, in particular a dozen apples, some bread, and a bottle of Alto Wine. (It's compensation, mom. She owes me.)  
Now, I have a little mountain to climb... again. Say, that looks like a nice sword...

**Heartfire, 14th, 4E 201**  
The Graybeards were happy enough to get their drinking horn back. They taught me some new draconic words. (Not swears, mom.)  
I should go to Kynesgrove and meet that Delphine woman, I guess... I haven't felt like it, though. Maybe she didn't wait for me, and already got herself killed? Would simplify things, right? I'll head that way soon, but for now... eh, I've got other things to busy myself with.  
...  
While out wandering, got into a fight with a vampire! She was a TOUGH n'wah! Kept sapping my health. Well, a nearby mammoth decided it didn't like what was going on, and came out of nowhere to STOMP that vamp! I softened her up first, though. Ha!  
...  
Stumbled upon a weird tree... looks like this orc was harvesting its sap to sell on the black market through a merchant in Whiterun. Well, turns out the tree is in a giant's camp. Orc 0, Giant- also 0, because that's when I came along! Idiot also had a daedric artifact in a chest. That, or the giants came across it? Find that hard to believe, though. Anyway, since I touched it, now Meridia wants me to go climb another mountain. A vixen's work is never done... I "hear and obey"!  
...  
The ghost of a headless guy just rode by on the ghost of a horse (the horse had a head). (I swear, I didn't drink any of that sap, mom.) Well! None of MY business! Godspeed, ghost!  
...  
Found my way to Rorikstead. What a hole! Caught up with those redguard, looking for that woman. They agreed to pay me, if I lure her out. Seems like easy money. Just have to head back to Whiterun seal the deal, and collect...  
...  
So it seems she was not just a fugitive, but a war criminal. Five hundred septim pay day, for me!

**Heartfire, 17th, 4E 201**  
Traveling on the road through Helgen, I found the gates locked. I assumed it was to secure the town from looters until the jarl, or an imperial general could come in and clean it up and reestablish order. Again, it was too quiet, though. I slipped into my bandit disguise, just to be safe. Amateur lock, so I was able to sneak in easily.  
It's ALMOST deserted. Ran into a bandit and dispatched him easily, though he got his weapon up by the second time I smashed him in the mouth. Didn't come here to loot, but I'll keep my eye open for shiny things. Not doing anybody else any good, at the moment...  
We surprised two bandits in the street. Sofia near tore one in half with her little hand-axe. Made our way to the top of a tower. An archer there, who knew we were trouble, on sight. I closed quickly though, and ran him through. When I pulled my blade free, he fell silently to the ground. It was an epic moment, like a fall-guy in one of those big stage shows, just without the over-the-top scream. I hope he didn't break anything good, in the fall.  
...  
I expected to find burnt bodies, from the dragon attacks. Not impaled heads and whole people, at the west arch. A dragon didn't do that!  
Went back to reconnoiter the rest of the town. Two bandits walking single-file. I snuck up and slit one's throat with that sword I took from Delphine's basement. Nice blade. The other, I was able to squat behind, grab, and slam back over my shoulder, snapping his neck against the ground. A third walking the other direction saw it all, and thought he'd sling spells at us, but Sofia took him out quick. Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet. What I called a windfall, before all this high-adventure started, is a pittance, now. (Life got expensive, mom. Turns out you need to buy jewels, to be a jeweler! Raw mat.s to smith armor and weapons, and maintain them. It's tough, trying to earn a living and make a profit!)  
...  
Well, looks like my disguise wore thin! Two bandits turned around the moment we walked in. Put 'em down easy. The alarm went out, though. Time to ditch the disguise, and armor-up!  
Cleared Helgen, and carried on down the road. Had to face a group of witches worshipping some kind of elk bone effigy? Humans are weird. Led by one of those horrifically disfigured bird-women. Disgusting! Anyway, she had the special knife I'm after for the magic tree in town. Guess I'll head back to Whiterun. Was nice of those witches to leave me a camp to spend the night in, though. Ha!  
Blade doesn't even look very impressive, to me, but... I'm only being paid to fetch it, so fetch I shall.

**Heartfire, 19th, 4E 201**  
On the road, again. Danica wants me to stab an older, magic-er tree with this blade, and bring back its magic sap. Some other fetcher said he wanted to join me, so... whatever. He stays out of my way, fine. Tree's somewhere outside Ivarstead, to the northeast. Can see a troll lumbering about on the other side of the river.  
These falls are beautiful. Can see some kind of keep far below, from here. Neat. That idiot jumped in the river, and he's now literally standing at the very edge of a rock overlooking three steep falls. Not my problem, if he slips.  
Darkwater Crossing. Stopped to make a bit of scratch, mining corundum. Stuff's not worth much, to me. Just making locks for doors and things. I have a bit of it back at "the manor"; no need to lug it around with me.  
Maurice (the idiot following me) told me not to stab the big tree, and prayed to Kynareth, instead. Said I should take back the magic sapling that sprang up, and spare the magic tree its magic sap. Eh, ought to be worth at least as much as a jar of sap, right? He's going to stay behind, which is also fine with me!  
I'm not far from Kynesgrove, I think... but I'm also not ready for Delphine's errand yet, either. Back to Whiterun!

**Heartfire, 20th, 4E 201**  
Danica seemed happy enough with the little tree.  
Not sure what else I want to do, today... maybe head back and see what I can pound out at the manor, then pick an errand. She let me keep the magic knife. Again, not worth much to me, as a weapon. Guess I'll hang it on one of my walls. Not in a prominent location.  
Stopped by an iron mine on the way home. Embershard, it's called. Khajiit bandit outside tried to warn me off, but one arrow silenced him. What is it with bandits infesting so many mines? You'd think the jarl would take control and let some company manage them. The jarl's sitting on an iron mine!  
...  
I shouldn't've bothered. It'll take excavation to bring more ore to the surface. In time, somebody will do that, but for now, it's tapped.

**Heartfire, 21st, 4E 201**  
Made it to Meridia's shrine. She sounds very bossy. Wants me to go down into the shrine, fight some necromancer fetcher, and fix things up.  
...  
I had to rearrange some beacons that the necromancer had futzed with. He'd corrupted the spirits of a bunch of both imperial soldiers and stormcloaks to do his bidding. Sofia and I were able to defeat him, and though he proved difficult, it was fairly straightforward and simple. As a reward, Meridia tasked me with carrying the legendary sword, Dawnbreaker. It bursts with fire when it hits people. Neat.  
"Sometimes I'm amazed at how easily we stumble across such treasures," Sofia says. I couldn't have put it better. It's almost like the daedra WANT people to have them? Hmm...

**Heartfire, 23rd, 4E 201**  
Well! Wasn't THAT special? (Your favorite phrase, mom! Rest assured, it will be passed down through the ages.)  
Of all the things I was expecting when I stepped out of Falkreath Manor (the commoners call it "Lakeview," but I am technically nobility with the right to a technical title and associated forms of address, am I not?), a giant was not one of them. He was close enough that as I closed the door, I could hear him breathing. Just standing there, right around the corner!  
My life flashed before my eyes! Two or three times! Well, not my whole life, just... I imagined loosing half a dozen ice arrows, and he just stomps up to me, swings his club down, and the next thing I know, I'm above the clouds, higher than Meridia...  
But in reality, at the very last second, I "shouted" in defiance, "FUS-RO-DAH!" I imagined he'd fly ass over teakettle down the hill, but I must have aimed wrong, because he just fell on his face. It was enough to let me get in a couple final arrows to finish him off, though.  
(See mom, shouting CAN be the answer! Just... only for me. And, I guess Ulfric Stormcloak. And some zombies.)  
As I started looting the bastard, I heard a clink-clink-clink behind me. I turned to see Sofia picking away at the clay. 'She's starting on his grave?' I thought. 'What an absolute savage! I have a new appreciation for nordic culture!'  
...  
Decided to check on my neighbors, at "Pinewatch", and introduce them to Lady Falkreath. The house was eerily silent, so I cautiously entered- to make sure everybody was okay! Heard mumblings downstairs, so I left Sofia by the door to sneak a peak by my lonesome.  
And... alas, poor Rhorlak! I have no idea who he was, but he was clearly a bandit that liked to talk to himself a bit too much. Well, now he's a former bandit, and current charred corpse. ...These things happen, in the bandit life.  
A bookcase with frost drafting around it, and an unsubtle button on the wall reveal... a secret entrance to a subterranean cave, it appears. Let it not be said that I'm not an observant vixen!  
...Bandit cave confirmed. I'll see if I can slip amongst them without raising an alarm - at least until I've looted the place! Ha!  
Answer: no. Excuse the spatter... the orc was still spurting from an artery when I picked the book back up. "WHAT YOU GONNA DO?!" he demanded. Run him through, that's what! He escorted a suspicious nord woman (also bandit) with him to Sovngarde... or to Oblivion, for all I care. It's unlikely they'll see proper burial, so I'll leave them in ashes, like Rhorlak.  
...Managed to slip past most of them, and even raid their vault! Haven't seen the leader yet... I considered slaying them all, but I think it'll be even funnier to just take off with their loot, and let them fight amongst themselves! I do wonder about their leader, though. Well, I found the back door... she might be standing right behind it. I'll find out! (I really hope those aren't my last words.)  
...No drama behind the door- it just led back to the main chamber! I've still yet to see the leader, but I had to take a strength potion to hump all that loot, and still felt over-encumbered! So I chewed over a venison steak while chewing over the situation. Think I'm good to go, now!  
They'll see Rhorlak's corpse, and the other two, but it may still take them a while to figure out it was the strange bandit that came and went without a word that made off with their treasure. Let alone the technical noble that just moved into the neighborhood. Made it back to Pinewatch's "house" cover, to find Sofia sweeping the floor! Then I thought about it, and that's actually good thinking. Leave no tracks!

**Heartfire, 24th, 4E 201**  
I melted down some of the vendor trash into raw mat.s, and cast some jewelry. I think I'm getting pretty good! Worked on some of my weapons, while I was at it. It got late by the time I was done. Got some food down my neck, and shared a couple ales with Sofia to celebrate the Pinewatch exploration. Clothes came off, but it was um... we got a good night's rest! Nothing else! But I think it was almost dawn, though. I may work on the house a little, after heading to town to sell off some of the loot. (By Molag Bal's hairy ass, what an ugly hat! Even Uncle Johan wouldn't wear it!)

**Heartfire, 25th, 4E 201**  
I've heard rumor of an ebony mine, east of Kynesgrove. It's supposedly deep in orc territory, and supposedly the orcs get upset if you just walk in, without being an orc.  
...I wonder HOW upset, though... and if I can manage to slip past them, anyway. I obviously don't have any kind of disguise to make such a pretty vix resemble an orc, but... I'll see what I see.  
...  
Arrived at Darkwater Crossing. Squad of imperial soldiers crested the hill just as I was leaving, and started firing arrows at the Stormcloak guards! I ran to get out of the way, and watch. ...Two Stormcloaks returned, to my disappointment.  
...  
Managed to scale the rocks around the orcish stronghold, making my way onto the bridge to the mine. Inside, there were four orcs still picking away long into the night - that is, until they saw Sofia, and I. I left them in ashes. The mine is incredibly productive! I made off with almost fifty huge chunks of ebony, and twenty of iron! Melted all the orcs' weapons down into pure orichalcum. Orcish weapons and armor are... well... artistic, in an ugly kind of way. May forge some later, just for practice, but it's not worth keeping, in my opinion. Arrows might be. Now to get out of here, before some orcish warrior wakes up and checks in, to find my handiwork!

**Heartfire, 26th, 4E 201**  
Since I was in the area, I stopped by Kynesgrove, and met up with Delphine...  
The dragon that attacked Helgen... appeared and seemed to resurrect another dragon from the burial mound! Fortunately, Delphine, Sophia, and I were enough to put it back down again. Delphine thinks the Thalmor may be involved in this. Damned elves. She wants me to meet her back in Riverwood, when I get a chance. Yeah... when I get a chance, Delphine. You'll be there before I am, though! I'm heading back to Falkreath Manor. Maybe Whiterun. Get some supplies, and work on my craft, some more.  
...Actually, I wonder if I should stop by Riften again? Some of the books and things I've picked up on my "adventures", the merchants won't touch. They're considered "hot"? (I swear mom, I didn't take these from upstanding citizens. I got them from bandits! Mostly... Then again, maybe getting them from bandits means they were previously stolen... Ugh.) Anyway, if the Thieves' Guild is real... maybe they wouldn't mind handling some "hot" merchandise?  
...  
Met a dunmer merchant named Brand-Shei. Says he's looking for clues to his past. I'll keep an eye out, but the old ship he's looking for may have sunk.  
A 'saxhleel' (what most people call an argonian, but who's counting) merchant named Madesi wants help finding some raw mat.s. May as well help out a fellow jeweler, if I get the chance. Yeah, the next couple flawless sapphires(!) I find are all yours, buddy... for the right price.  
...  
Played a few songs at The Bee and Barb. Thirty septims and a room for the night. Guess that's fair, but I understand Lurbuk's complaint. Could have made five times as much, in The Imperial City.

**Heartfire, 27th, 4E 201**  
Drink runner came in as soon as he heard me stir, this morning. That's service... and I could get used to wakeup-drinking. If they had a bath... Talos, how great would THAT be right now? Flagon of... whatever that guy made, while lying in a warm bath? I slept soundly last night, but Ysmir's beard, what a raggedy bed! (Like that, mom? I heard some nord say it. Your daughter's assimilating!)  
Anyway, now I've got some food and drink down my neck, let me see what this Brynjolf scoundrel wants...  
...  
A true scoundrel. He wanted to shut down Brand-Shei, by planting a stolen ring from one of the other merchants on him. Put him in prison a couple days. Not so bad, right? ...He hasn't spent a couple days imprisoned, if he thinks that! I don't know how nice the Riften jail is, but I'm not eager to find out. We came up with an alternate idea; plant a warning note on Brand-Shei, during Brynjolf's marketing pitch for some bogus cure-all. I planted the note easy, but by The Divines, his pitch needs work. Off the top of my head: "Brynjolf here, with Falmer Blood LXR! It cleans! It polishes! Improve stamina and your overall health! Suffering from Rockjoint? Ataxia? Blood Lung? NO PROBLEM! And it's DELICIOUS! Act NOW, and get not one, but TWO for the low, low price of forty septims!" You'd never move cheap, diluted health potions so fast, with a pitch like that! Ha!  
Too bad it's just his cover.  
He wants to meet me in the sewers, now. Well, I've been in worse places... but he'd better make this worth my time!  
"Buy some armor, and live to tell about it-!" I heard a merchant pitch, just now. Not bad, but could use a little finesse. Reminds me though... if I'm going down into "The Ratway", I might want to armor up. All manner of scallywags could be down there!  
...  
Woof-! Just heard somebody step on a trap! Oops... pair of low-lifes up ahead...  
One of them HAD a bow fit for a noble, and some nice merchant's boots! What happened to HIM, I wonder? I mean, not in the end. That was me. I mean what brought him here? This bow though... I was TRYING to make something like this! Uses a flawless ruby for the 'scope'. Ingenious and costly. I can't wait to get it back to my workbench, and see what else I can do to it!  
Somebody tried to beat me to death, but I put a couple arrows into him before he could get close, and a shout finished him off. Gloves look nice... I put them on, and... I kind of get it. Feel like I could beat anybody with my bare hands, now. Took on somebody armed with a mace, and... he worked me over, no kidding- but I still picked him up, spun him around, and slammed him into the ground, to finish him off. ...I like these gloves.  
Found a rat in a cage (who would have guessed?). Seems tame. Wonder who it belongs to...? Maybe I'll come back for it, later. (Nords call them "skeevers", I think?) Empty skooma bottles next to it. There's a great idea, huh? (Kidding.)  
I like these ice arrows. Turned another lowlife into a miniature iceberg. The pants she was wearing though-! It's a raggedy pair of trousers, with a rope belt, but they sure looked um... stylish on her! I think I wear them better though! Ha! May hang onto these... make 'em some kinda magic pants...?  
That's probably a dumb idea.  
When I jump around, my... well, the top is occasionally "inadequate" for a moment. Malfunctions, you could say. Needs a little adjustment, maybe! ...Maybe not...?  
...  
Found Brynjolf's little club. By Shor, what a hole! Wants me to shake down some "clients" that haven't paid up. Sounds like loansharking, which... I'm not fond of being a party to. On the other paw, they DID make the agreement of their own will. I can't say I feel completely bad for the people who knowingly took on bad debts. (You did always teach me to pay what I owe, mom. An unfair deal is still a deal.) I'll see what I can work out.  
...  
(By Talos, mom, I wish you could see the sunset over the river, here. The oranges and pinks... almost make Riften look cheerful. Vibrant. And the view of the mountains-! ...I guess you can see it. Wish we could share it... I... I guess we can.)   
Damn, splashed a few drops from a puddle on the pages! Gotta try to keep this cleaner! Get my money's worth out of it!  
Some bosmer just got sentimental about the view, as well. Maybe this place is cheerier than some people say.  
A nord woman working at Haelga's bunkhouse - Svana (nice name!) seems exhausted working there. Seems truly defeated by the work, and the way she's treated. Can't find another way to care for herself, since her parents died... it's... okay, I've heard that sob story before, but... I think I'll try to help her. Involves blackmailing the owner, Haelga about her um... `indecisiveness` with men. Theft and blackmail... but for a good cause? Reminds me, I have another task, already.  
...So I've cleared the merchants' debts myself. Expensive, but this way, they'll look favorably upon me, no? Always better to have friends, than enemies, right? Maybe the jarl will offer me another thaneship for being such an outstanding citizen. Ha!  
...  
Gave Brynjolf the money due the guild, and he took me to a guy named Mercer, who runs the place. Now I'm officially in! Mercer doesn't seem to understand sarcasm, though!   
Found a couple makeshift beds we can use, for the night.

**Heartfire, 28th, 4E 201**  
How do so many of Skyrim's inhabitants not know their own history? Another nord down in The Ratway, named "Rune" told me his story of how HE was found as an infant when a ship sank. They need to start revoking sailing privileges from some of these captains! Maybe require some sort of certification or something. Anyway, I said if I ever saw anything, I'd let him know...  
Bartender down here told me he's looking for four journals written by some maniac- I told him I've only got the one, so far. Ha! No, some weirdo named Arondil? Supposedly experimenting with necromancy... not like any necromancer, but really bizarre stuff. Not sure I want to know. I actually told him with a straight face, "I'm not into books." Hahahaha! Can you honestly believe that? So... like everybody else, I told him I'd keep an eye out. I think the chances of finding any of these obscure things scattered across Skyrim is remote... but then, so is being "dragonborn", right? Blowing people around by shouting... hey, that's kind of like that sailor's song, right? Weigh- hey! (I know mom, I'm rambling...)  
Two of the other guild taskmasters have jobs for me. Sounds like the shadow-work for tax-dodging and insurance fraud. I'm kind of okay, with that.  
The way things are lining up, looks like I should head for Solitude, soon.  
...  
Down by the docks, some crazy argonian (I know, how could I tell? Ha!) gave me a book and told me to pitch it into the depths of some dwemer ruin. Didn't even offer me anything for it! I'll add it to my growing list of whenevers.  
Word on the street - well, dock - is that there's a skooma dealer in town. Something of a scourge. Probably a reward for taking him down... and maybe I can pass the drugs off to somebody that could trade a few septims for them. An apothecary, or... something!  
So now, I'm to sneak into a meadery and convince the owner to get back in the guild's good graces. Sounds like a snap.  
...  
To my surprise, it actually was! Vex had me thinking that Aringoth hired a group of elite mercenaries, but they were all milk-drinkers! (Another good one, right, mom?) All I had to do was sneak past them, without being seen. (Ridiculously simple mom, YOU could have done it... before.) Anyway, once I got into Aringoth's room, I just walked right up to him, and explained the situation. Couldn't be simpler! ...I won't rub it in, for Vex's sake.  
Before I go back, I'll change into some warm clothes, and take the carriage to Solitude. Skulking around there will pad the time it took to do the meadery job, and make it look like I'm not showing off. I don't think I've actually been to Solitude yet, either! Just stopped by on my way to help Meridia.  
Couple of guards patrolling the road. Now's a good time to change clothes!

**Heartfire, 30th, 4E 201**  
I am arrived in Solitude, capital city of Skyrim! I wouldn't say it's as grand as The Imperial City in Cyrodiil, but what is?  
Played and sang at The Winking Skeever last night. Thirty septims and a bed were my compensation. Once again, you could eke out a living, but... well, who really has time for that? I'll see what this Bard's College everybody's talking about is all about. Maybe it's another kind of "guild" - got to be a member to get the goods and high-paying gigs.  
Swept through town and completed the guild's tasks. (Came down to swiping a bunch of stuff, mostly. Go figure!)  
Stepped into the tailor's to see if there were any new fashions. Was offered a chance to wear a new outfit if I address the jarl in it. Hard to turn down `free`!  
Applied to the bard's college, to see what it's all about. Headmaster wants me to find some ancient lost poem or something. Did he lose it in his closet? No... Pawn it for a shiny new drinking horn? No... Why, it's at the bottom of some dusty old crypt full of traps, giant spiders, and zombies! Exciting! ... Ugh.  
Bartender at The 'Skeevy told me somebody was heading to court with some kind of worrying problem. I was headed that way; may as well stick my nose in.  
...Turns out it's about some troublemaker making noise in some cave. The obvious solution? Oh I can hear it now... "Send The Dragonborn!" I kept quiet; too much to do right now, already.  
Jarl Elesif said she liked the outfit from Radiant Raiment. Gotta admit, she's right. Not crazy about the pattern, but the fit is- mm! I love it! Just so elegant for business around town. And befitting of a double thane!  
Rude, hubristic, court mage deigned to give me a task to clear a cave of vampires. I pretended to be glad to help, but as if I had a spare moment in the day. Something suspicious about her, either way. Regardless, my pockets are overflowing and heavy. I need to lighten them, and report back to the guild. Perhaps after stopping by Falkreath Manor and resting in my own bed...  
Stopped by Radiant Raiment and spoke with Taarie. Told her the jarl loved the outfit and would be placing an order. For that little errand, I get to keep the outfit, and five hundred septims! Nearly twenty times a night of performing! If there were a job showing off clothes for a living, I'd be set! Ha!

**Frostfall, 2nd, 4E 201**  
Walking from the Falkreath carriage stop to Falkreath Manor (I need to get my own carriage... the normal carriages won't stop there), I met a talking dog. Strange? Yes. But he's not taking me by surprise. I know my daedric mythology! Him and his "Master, Vile" need my help. Clavicus, obviously. Well, they can both wait until I get some food, drink, and sleep!  
...  
Got home, slumped over to the stove. First thing I see is a damned cabbage! Screw that. Made some salmon steak, venison chop, and potato soup! (Going to have to advise the steward of the pantry rules! No cabbage!)

**Frostfall, 3rd, 4E 201**  
New day. I can't tell whether Riften or Falkreath Manor looks more beautiful - but probably the latter, because the manor is outside the city proper. True, there's no city walls to protect it, but the woods are also right outside my door.  
I made that bow into something truly epic. It also is even lighter than my previous go-to. Modeled after the bows I've seen some Imperial soldiers carry.  
Hired a carriage. I'll take it to Riften to unburden my pockets...  
...  
It is nice to have septims quietly jingling when I walk, instead of me grunting, humping heavy merchandise. 1250 septims for the work in Solitude, and now I'm to see an Erikur about a special job, there. Also offloaded a golden bee maquette for an additional 400 septims.  
By The Divines! Nearly stumbled over another guild member in the alley behind the graveyard! His body, anyway. Unfortunate to be him, but I don't need the guards associating me with him, either! Quickly offloaded his loot, which includes the oddest note I've ever read. (Yes mom, even weirder than mine!) Mentions The Gray Fox! Am I getting involved with another legend, now? Regardless... gotta help this fool over the rail and into the river, before somebody sees!  
Ditched the body, with a heave and a ho, and a yyyyeeeeeet! Now, to get this vix to bed!

**Frostfall, 4th, 4E 201**  
Stopped by the Ragged Flagon and spoke with Brynjolf about the Meadery job. The owner sold the meadery without getting Maven Blackbriar's 'by your leave', it seems. ...The politics of mead. Speaking of, I'm to go meet with our dear patron. I'll make a little time for her on my way out to Solitude.  
While I'm thinking about it, I'll see if the jarl knows anything about the skooma dealer.  
...  
Jarl gave me the key to the Riften warehouse, and essentially issued the dealer's death-warrant to me. Seems the dealer has a mole in the town guard, so they need an outsider to hit him. Consider him hit!  
Tossed a septim to one of the beggars, and just for a grin, I said, "Shadow hide you," the old saying of The Gray Fox and Nocturnal, like the dead thief's note mentioned. To my surprise, the beggar slipped me another note. Ever chase wild fowl?  
Upset Maven by taking her chair, while Sofia sat in the only other chair available. (Savage!) As far as I'm considered, she's a client, not my Mistress. She didn't say anything about it, but I know I got her goat, doing that. Anyway, she's concerned with unfair competition from Honningbrew Meadery, so she wants me to unfairly interfere. I'll talk to the guy she wants me to talk to in Whiterun, for the details. Meanwhile, I'll take care of some things in town, before taking the carriage to Solitude. Have some merchandise to offload, at least... and maybe I'll use the town forge and craft a few things.  
...  
Found myself in the area of the warehouse, so I thought I'd slip inside, like a bandit. Well, skooma dealer and his body guard weren't having any of that! Not that it mattered. The dealer went to his knees before long. I waited for him to get up, before finishing him off. "Not like this-!" were his final words, before I shoved Dawnbreaker under his jaw. The sword's flame ignited with the thrust, and the blade pierced the top of his skull. ...I like this sword.  
Found quite a stash of skooma and moon sugar - and loaded up on groceries! Dealer had quite a larder-full, stashed around the warehouse! (Now it's stocked with nought but cabbage!) Found a note from the distributor. Guess I'll follow up with the jarl.  
...  
Jarl Laila wants me to run down the skooma source. When I do, she's offering me thaneship. (Triple thane, mom!)

**Frostfall, 5th, 4E 201**  
Erikur in Solitude says the captain of a ship fell through on an agreed-upon deal. As a... "penalty", let's say, for breach of contract, he wants me to plant some illicit substance on the captain's ship, sending said captain to the slammer.   
Tamriel really needs to come up with a more civil means of settling such contract disputes. Meanwhile... Skyrim justice rolls on! Through the Thieves' Guild, ironically.

**Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201**  
Completed Erikur's task, no drama, and made my way back to The Ragged Flagon. A merchant's moved in to the sewers with us. Looks a little nicer, now. A little.  
Was given several tasks to perform in Markarth. Don't think I've been there, yet. I hear two things run through Markarth: silver, and blood. Interesting! Not sure I'd carve it over the city gates, though.  
...  
I was just attacked! That's nothing new, actually. But this was an argonian that ambushed me, using an invisibility potion- wearing distinctive red and black leather armor. She also has a note on her, directing her to kill me. The "Black Sacrament" has been performed! The Dark Brotherhood is definitely not a legend. Maybe not everything we hear about them is real... but there's definitely a group that follows those legends, and calls themselves by the same name. Wonder whose list I made? I've only been in the province for a couple months!  
Well. Let them come. Though it makes me wonder if any of them have followed through on old Grelod... She's done worse than me! Maybe I'll check in on the wretched crone.

**Author's Note:**

> Journal from [Take Notes - Journal of the Dragonborn].  
> Lilmothiit from [Zebserious - Tamrielic Races of Skyrim].  
> Cold and hunger from [Creation Club - Survival Mode]  
> Bardic background in Cyrodiil from [Become a Bard mod].  
> Raven Rock start from [Alternate Start - Live Another Life].  
> Yelling at stones from [Player Voicesets SSE].  
> Nordic Jewelry from [Creation Club Nordic Jewelry].  
> Smelting random objects from [The Art of Smithing].  
> Magical harvesting from [iHarvest].  
> Disguises from [Master of Disguise SSE].  
> Unique Thane weapons from [Thane Weapons Reborn].  
> Flaming Arrow from [Creation Club Arcane Archer].  
> Sofia from [Sofia - The Funny Fully Voiced Follower].  
> Campsite from [Creation Club Camping].


End file.
